


Людоеды с мокрыми простынями

by taquin



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Людоед приезжает в Цитадель на прием к Органомеханику с деликатной проблемой.Кинк: медицинские процедуры (уретральное зондирование)Перевод (ссылка на оригинал ниже)





	Людоеды с мокрыми простынями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cannibal with a Bed-wetting Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107809) by [mx_vertiginous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous). 



Будь прокляты эти старые военачальники и их гребаные простаты. 

Едва ли в Пустоши кто-то мог дожить до того, чтобы похвастаться простатитом, но эти трое были все еще живы и рано или поздно оказывались у Органомеханика на пороге.

Лекарь Газтауна направил Людоеда к главному медику Цитадели вместе с запиской, в которой поставил загадочный диагноз «не лечится». Органик не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что это может значить, и надеялся на то, что старый сифилитик, стоявший теперь перед ним в отдельном помещении лазарета, сам все объяснит.

— Струя очень слабая, — пожаловался Людоед, поглаживая сосок. — Чтобы полностью облегчиться, мне нужно минут двадцать. Наш механик дает мне таблетки от какой-то инфекции, но я думаю, что это плацебо, потому что улучшений нет.

Затем он понизил голос, и его красная физиономия придвинулась ближе к доктору:

— И я мочился в кровать. Всего пару раз, но... — пальцы остановились, и Людоед с отвращением содрогнулся. — Стирка уже не та, что во времена, когда я был юнцом.

Органомеханик был практически уверен, что проблема в простате, но узнать наверняка можно было только одним способом.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты снял штаны и наклонился.

Пока пациент повиновался, он открыл один из верхних ящиков своего шкафчика, где лежала последняя упаковка латексных перчаток, и вытянул оттуда одну пару. Для начальников — только лучшее. Даже если этот начальник — старый полуразложившийся счетовод.

Медик смазал пальцы и раздвинул обширные ягодицы Людоеда. При этом он изо всех сил пытался не обращать внимание на то, что перспектива ректального осмотра привела пациента в очевидное возбуждение. 

— Ну-ка присядь немного, чтобы я ввел палец.

Действительно, судя по ощущениям, у Людоеда в заднице был целый лимон. Раньше такое лечили медикаментами, электронными катетерами с микроволновыми генераторами, но в распоряжении Органомеханика не было ни того, ни другого.

— Можешь подняться и присесть... штаны не надевай. Не уверен, что тебе понравится мое лечение, но это всяко больше, чем может сделать ваш механик.

Все-таки была польза в том, что Органик сохранил все медицинские инструменты, до которых смог добраться: у него их было достаточно на любой случай жизни — даже для лечения каннибала, который мочится в кровать.

— Я засуну тебе в член несколько зондов, чтобы растянуть уплотненную простату и расправить рубцовую ткань, которая могла появиться из-за инфицирования.

Людоед весьма фальшиво изобразил испуг.

— Вот беда, — он ухмыльнулся, и его пальцы возбужденно дернули за цепь, болтающуюся на сосках. — Должно быть, больно.

Хуже ковыряния уретральным зондом в елдаке старого пердуна было только то, что этот старый пердун сам был не прочь, чтобы ему засунули в елдак зонд. Вероятно, философски решил Органик, это цена того, что в другие дни ему достается привилегия совать пальцы в самые отборные вагины Пустоши.

Закатив глаза, он помог Людоеду взобраться на кушетку, слишком узкую для массивного тела. На мгновение медик прикинул, не будет ли безопасней его привязать, как они это делали с самыми строптивыми женушками Несмертного, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. Чего доброго, старому извращенцу понравится и это. Если уж Органомеханику придется играть в эти игры, то он точно не собирался доставлять Людоеду весь спектр удовольствий.

Он надел новые перчатки и наскоро продезинфицировал набор зондов, накопившихся у него с годами и теперь разложенных на столике по размеру. Правда, достаточно длинных для проведения процедуры у него было всего два, и даже введение самого меньшего из них требовало тщательной подготовки. Органомеханик поморщился. Может, это неплохо, что старик любит это дерьмо, иначе пришлось бы накачать его успокоительными, чтобы не орал.

Однако наличие инструмента никак не компенсировало отсутствие опыта обращения с ним. Людоед поднялся на локтях и наблюдал за тем, как медик пыхтит в попытках ввести зонд в его вялый член. Наконец, он глумливо заметил:

— Придется перед этим немного его взбодрить, чтобы затвердел.

Органик уже не скрывал своего раздражения.

— Ты уже это делал, правда?

Людоед растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке и кивнул, снова лаская свои оголенные сквозь вырезы пиджака соски.

— Ну тогда принимайся за работу, приятель, — сказал медик, отступив на пару шагов и повернувшись к нему спиной, чтобы создать небольшое ощущение уединения.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы это сделал ты, — проворковал Людоед у него из-за спины и, чтобы не тратить время на уговоры, сразу продолжил, — если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы следующая проверка у тебя тут прошла гладко. Несмертный очень не любит, когда злоупотребляют его благосклонностью.

Очевидно, ублюдок не собирался даже подрочить себе, если мог заставить кого-то сделать это за него.

— Вот срань, и почему мне приходится этим заниматься, — Органомеханик пробурчал себе под нос, обхватив рукой твердеющий агрегат Людоеда.

Старый сифилитик знал, о чем говорил: вставлять расширители было куда легче в уретру эрегированного члена. И очевидно, счетовод занимался этим прежде, потому что введение малого зонда прошло как по маслу, пока пациент постанывал от удовольствия. Однако крупный расширитель сразу встретил сопротивление увеличенной простаты.

— Так, приятель, я попробую подвигать зонд. Не знаю, получится или нет, но... возможно, процедура будет не из приятных.

Хитрый взгляд Людоеда то и дело скрывался за его искусственным серебряным носом.

— Делай, что должен.

— Ты не можешь хотя бы притвориться, что не торчишь от этого?

Очевидно, не мог. Людоед снова подцепил пальцами цепочку.

Органомеханик изо всех сил старался игнорировать эффект, который его манипуляции производили на пациента. Он продвинул зонд еще дальше, и жирдяй обронил стон. Непонятно, от боли или от удовольствия, но медику было уже все равно.

— Я попробую ввести зонд другим концом, он потолще. Посмотрим, смогу ли я расшевелить твою простату, не залезая в мочевой пузырь.

Он вытянул инструмент, нанес лубрикант с другой стороны и попробовал снова. Было что-то поистине удивительное в том, как Людоед его в себя принял: его уретральный канал просто-таки заглотил стальной стержень, и пациент исторг болезненный возглас, только когда зонд уперся в раздутую простату.

Расправляя внутренние складки вокруг пораженного органа и осторожно двигая инструментом, Органик отвлеченно подумал, удастся ли ему попробовать на старом извращенце зонд побольше. Он был на два размера шире, но доктора внезапно обуял научный интерес.

— Знаешь что? Пожалуй, я возьму зонд побольше. И я даже не собираюсь притворяться, что это — для лечения твоей престарелой простаты. Я это сделаю, потому что ты был сраным мудаком и заставил меня все это с тобой проделать. Раз уж на то пошло, по крайней мере я хочу поразвлечься и посмотреть, насколько тебя еще хватит.

Можно было увидеть, как Людоеду понравилась эта идея, но когда он увидел инструмент, то изменился в лице.

— Нет, этот слишком большой, — он хотел было слезть с кушетки, но Органомеханик его остановил.

— Ну же, Ричард. Попробуй, будет весело, — он наклонился к уху толстяка и прошептал: — Спорим, он войдет со свистом?

Людоед вернулся в исходное положение, но явно был обеспокоен. Его член опасливо сжался. Наконец, пациент кивнул и принялся нервно теребить соски. Органомеханик щедро распределил смазку по всему зонду и помассировал член Людоеда, чтобы он воспрял. Затем медик приставил инструмент к отверстию в его головке и осторожно пропихнул зонд внутрь, заметно растягивая мягкие ткани. Наблюдавший за процедурой из-за своего необъятного живота Людоед взвился, разрываясь между болью и удовольствием.

— Вот видишь, приятель. Говорил же, что войдет, — Органомеханик был восхищен: не каждый день приходилось ковыряться в чужих членах сантиметровыми зондами. Только ради этого стоило пробовать.

Он медленно продвигал зонд глубже, миллиметр за миллиметром, пока Людоед выражал свое удовольствие стонами. Но когда инструмент уперся в простату, медик остановился, опасаясь что-нибудь повредить. Вопреки ожиданиям счетовод посмотрел на него диким взглядом и, жуя губы, сказал:

— Я прошу, еще чуть-чуть дальше.

Органомеханик изогнул одну бровь. А толстяк умеет впечатлить. 

На пробу, он слегка подтолкнул зонд навстречу предстательной железе, и Людоед одобрительно застонал. Медик продвинулся глубже, затем снова потянул инструмент обратно, буквально дроча раздраженную простату изнутри.

Людоед лежал откинув голову, с приоткрытым ртом, одной рукой вцепившись в край стола, а второй не отпуская свою цепочку. Внезапно он заскулил, его член дернулся, и Людоед замер.

«Ретроградная эякуляция», сознание услужливо подсказало медику термин, почерпнутый им в одной из книг по репродуктивной эндокринологии, которые ему откуда-то приволок Джо и заставил прочитать. 

Органомеханик совсем не был уверен, что это безопасно, но при виде счетовода он решил не заморачиваться. Людоед умиротворенно сложил свои руки на необъятном пузе, и его толстые пальцы в кои-то веки были неподвижны. По всей видимости, он был удовлетворен.


End file.
